Draco's Verdammter Valentinstag
by Chaisy Lane
Summary: Wieder der 14. Februar und wieder geht alles bei Draco Malfoy schief. Nur dieses Jahr kommt Harry Potter dazwischen und vielleicht ist Draco dieses Jahr am Tag der Liebenden doch nicht datelos. Wer weiß?
1. Küsschen

Es war wohl einer der Tage, an dem sich jeder - nicht chronisch veranlagte Sadist - liebend gern aus dem nächsten Fenster stürzen, oder mindestens die nächsten 24 Stunden in Luft auflösen würde. Es war der mitunter schlimmste Tag des Jahres, der sogar Weihnachten, das "Fest der Liebe", gnadenlos ausstach. Natürlich gab es auch viele minderbemittelte Psychopathen, die diesen Kommerztag auch noch für gut hießen, wenn nicht sogar vergötterten.

Wer bis hierher nicht den leisesten Schimmer hat, der hat diesen Tag wahrscheinlich, ähnlich wie ich, verdrängt, oder ist einfach ... na sagen wir mal nicht der schnellste Denker, wenn ich das nett ausdrücke.

Da ich ja ein wunderbarer und sozialer - hübscher, intelligenter, äußerst beliebter, sexy, attraktiver - Mensch bin, werde ich nun endlich dieses gut gehütete Geheimnis lüften.

Dummheitskinder und Opfer des internationalbekannten Intelligenzquotienten von knapp 50, Aufhang hoch und Bühne frei für den Tag, der, wenn er ein Mensch wäre, schon längst durch meine Hand zerquetscht, erdolcht, erdrosselt oder erschossen worden wäre:

Der Valentinstag!

"...Wer Küsschen hat, hat Freunde. Wer Freunde hat, hat Küsschen. Weeer Küsschen hat, hat -"

"Halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe, Zabini!", brüllte ich missgelaunt und warf ihm eines meiner Kissen an den Kopf.

Warum ich schlecht ( Untertreibungen scheinen mir wirklich zu liegen ) gelaunt bin, kann sich wohl jeder denken. Ich hasse diese Geldmacher und Turteltage allgemein mehr als jeden Schüler dieser Schule und Dumbledore zusammen, aber der 14 Februar schafft es immer wieder, mich fast um den Verstand zu bringen.

"Da scheint ja jemand eine herrliche Laune zu haben", gab er sachlich zurück und öffnete seinen Schrank um ihn daraufhin zu verwüsten.

"Wer hätte die nicht, wenn er von einem Gorilla geweckt wird, der an Verstopfung und Taubheit leidet?"

"Freundlich und gut gelaunt, so kennen wir ihn, unseren Draco. So wirst du niemals ein Mädchen abkriegen."

"Ich hatte vergessen, dass Mädchen auf schlechte Gesangskünste abfahren, die sich eher nach einer kapputten Kloschüssel anhören, in die zuviele Kinder reingeschissen haben"

Wie kann ein Mensch an einem solchen Tag nur gute Laune versprühen, wie Crabbe Schweiß nach dem Flugunterricht - und das soll schon was heißen. Ich weiß, leider Gottes, wovon ich rede. Und es ist wahrhaft kein Vergnügen, das kann ich sagen.

"Hey, jetzt steh endlich auf. Heute ist Valentinstag, da muss man fit, frisch und fantastisch aussehen. Die 3-F-Regel für den ultimativen Tag des Jahres.", grinste er übermütig.

"Steck dir deine Regel sonst wohin. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du deine Regel hast, so wie du hier rumleierst.", meine Laune würde sich den ganzen Tag nicht ändern, deswegen sollte ich wohl der Allgemeinheit den Gefallen tun und hier im Bett bleiben. Denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich heute Amok laufen würde, lag bei knapp 75 .

"Du scheinst wohl was gegen den Valentinstag zu haben", bemerkte Zabini nach einiger Zeit.

Er scheint mir wohl keine Ruhe lassen zu wollen. Scheiß Masochist!

"Nein, alles was ich habe, ist nicht wirkungsvoll genug dagegen... Sag mal, was machst du da eigentlich?"

"Ich überlege mir, was ich anziehen soll. Das... oder das?", immer wieder zog er etwas aus dem Schrank heraus. Man, der Junge hatte vielleicht Nerven, mich - das größte Meisterwerk, das Gott je erschaffen hatte - mit solchen Belanglosigkeiten zu stressen.

"Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"Du weißt, dass wir heute Dienstag haben?"

"Ja. Und?"

"Klickt es da nicht bei dir?"

"Nicht das ich wüsste. Nein, nicht sonderlich."

"Es ist Unterricht."

"Ja"

Der Trottel ist ja immer noch beschäftigt, wie kommt er dazu, mich nur nebenbei anzuhören. Ein Malfoy steht, egal wobei, immer an erster Stelle. Ignorant!

"Du hälst 2 Schuluniformen in der Hand. Fall dir das entgangen sein sollte, sie sehen beide vollkommen identisch aus. Vielleicht stinkt die eine mehr nach dir als die andere, aber ansonsten unterscheiden sie sich nicht.", erklärte ich ihm grummelnd.

Schlimmer als mit einem Kleinkind zu reden.

"Es ist wichtig, was man am Valentinstag trägt. Also, was meinst du, die oder die?"

Ach du scheiße. Er schien sich ernsthaft und wirklich dieser Frage zu stellen. Wäre heute nicht der Valentinstag, hätte ich unter Umständen noch darüber lachen können, aber für diesen Tag habe ich meinen Humor vollkommen abgelegt.

"Ich halts ja nicht aus", weitaus verzweifelter als er, ließ ich mich in meine Kissen zurückfallen, "wenn du nicht sofort eine dieser scheiß Uniformen anziehst, dann..."

"Ist ja schon gut. Ich werd die hier nehmen, die wirkt freundlicher und ... irgendwie... zu allem bereit. Zu allen schmutzigen, versauten, romantischen, wilden oder sogar niedlichen Dingen und Ereignissen, die heute noch kommen werden. Meinst du nicht auch?"

"Zabini", mit letzter Behrrschung presste ich seinen Namen zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor.

Wenn er sich nicht gleich in Luft auflöst, werde ich ihn erdolchen. Oder mit einem Bettpfosten morcheln.

"Ich seh schon. Ich sollte wohl besser gehen.", grinste er und schloss seinen Schrank.

"Wirklich gut kombiniert, Sherlock."

Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Mist, was ist es plötzlich so warm hier drin? Seufzend stand ich auf und machte mich auf, zum nächsten Fenster. Ein geschickter Handgriff von mir und schon war es offen. Selbstzufrieden drehte ich dem elendigen Hundsverräter - dem Fenster - den Rücken zu, um mich wieder in mein Bett zu begeben, als von draußen ein heftiger Windstoß kam.

Wie es kommen musste, flog das Fenster mit einem Affenzahn auf und beförderte mich mit einem unsanften "Tritt" in den Rücken zu Boden.

Was ist bloß heute los? Dieses Fenster wird dafür büßen, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich heute tue!

Wutentbrannt stand ich auf, übersah das verklebte Muffinpapier am Boden, was wahrscheinlich wieder von Goyle stammte- wofür er im übrigen bezahlen würde - und rutschte aus. Ich machte wohl heute mehr Bekannschaft mit dem Boden, als ich vorgesehen hatte.

"Verdammt!", schrie ich.

Nun war es aber genug. Zum zweiten Mal zog ich meinen Zauberstab und... hätte heulen können.

"Was zum Teufel?"

Mein Zauberstab sah aus, wie der von Weasley im 2. Jahr, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Ziemlich mitgenommen, wenn ihr mich fragt.

Dieser Tag war definitiv der schlimmste meines Lebens.

Nachdem ich doch Hunger bekommen hatte, hatte ich mich, nach einer kalten Dusche, aufgrund des nicht funktionierenden Warmwassers, hinunter in die große Halle begeben.

Wie jedes Jahr war Dumbledore wieder eifrig gewesen und rot und rosa schmückten die Halle. Welcher Farbblinde kombiniert diese beiden Farben eigentlich? Sogar ich als Junge weiß, das es ein absolutes Verbrechen ist, diese beiden Farben zu kombinieren.

Grässlich das Ganze.

"Ah, Draco, setz dich doch", begann Pansy sofort loszuätzen, wie eine Schnecke auf Heroinentzug.

"Nein danke", gab ich 'äußerst freundlich' zurück und ließ mich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle nieder.

Mir war absolut nicht nach einem Gespräch zumute, und bei Crabbe und Goyle konnte man sich sicher sein, dass nichts Geistreiches je aus diesen Mündern entweichen würde.

"Hey Draco", begrüßte mich Goyle tonlos.

"Klappe Goyle"

Meine Laune schien ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben, als ich das Essen sah. Es schien sich jemand einen Scherz erlaubt zu haben, indem er das Essen und die Getränke pink gefärbt hatte.

Wirklich witzig.

Nach der Aktion war mir augenblicklich der Hunger vergangen und noch missgelaunter als eh und je verließ ich die Halle.

"Eine neue Liebe, ist wie ein neues Leben. Ohohohohhhhh..", trällerte eine 2-Klässlerin, die mir entgegen kam, und kicherte affektiert mit ihrer - äußerst hässligen- Freundin.

Diese Blagen in Hogwarts waren eine Zumutung. Es würde heute betsimmt noch Tote geben, so wie es momentan aussah.

"Könntest du endlich mal deinen Kopf zumachen und still sein?", fuhr ich sie an.

"Na, aber heute ist doch Valentinstag. Wieso bist du denn so schlecht gelaunt?"

Hat Zabini etwa eine Schwester von der ich nichts weiß?

Diese kleine Schabe traute sich wahrhaftig mir, Draco Malfoy, zu antworten, ohne dass ich danach verlange? Noch dazu in einem patzigen Ton. Wieso dachte außerdem die ganze Welt nur an diesen scheiß Tag?

"Das geht dich einen Scheiß an. Ich geb dir mal einen Rat: Wage es nie wieder mich anzusprechen.", drohte ich ihr. Man, hatte ich das vermisst.

"Sonst was?", fragte sie trotzig?

Sonst was? SONST WAS? Okay, das war eindeutig zuviel des Guten. Diese ...

"Serpen-"

Ja, genau, ich hatte nicht dran gedacht, dass mein wunderschöner Zauberstab ja kaputt war. Zu meinem Glück war ich nicht so dumm und sprach den Zauber komplett aus, so wie das stinkende Wiesel.

Erst ängstlich starrten diese kleinen Kröten auf meinen Zauberstab, den ich ihnen vor die Nase hielt, betrachteten ihn genauer und begannen plötzlich hysterisch zu lachen.

Pisskinder! Was fällt ihnen ein, mich auszulachen?

Lachend gingen sie an mir vorbei und machten mich kreischend nach. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen und ballte die Fäuste. Glück für sie, dass ich keine Mädchen schlage.

Ich dachte ja eigentlich, dass der letzte Valentinstag der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens war, an dem mir Pansy ein riesiges Herz schenkte, und sich in Reizwäsche - oh ja... in Reizwäsche - in mein Bett legte.

Aber ich glaube dieser Tag ist weitaus schlimmer, oder er verspricht es zumindest zu werden.

"Gratuliere, das war ein voller Erfolg"

Ich hatte gehofft ich bliebe verschont, aber Gott war mir heute nicht gnädig. Ich hätte wohl doch öfter in die Kirche gehen sollen.

"Was willst du Potter? Deine Visage kannst du mir doch wenigstens heute ersparen", resigniert seuftze ich auf.

Das war heute wirklich alles zuviel für mich. Selbstmord klang meiner Meinung nach immer attraktiver.

"Ich hätte dir den Gefallen gerne getan, Malfoy. Es wäre praktisch gewesen, dann hätten wir 2 Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, ich habe nämlich auch nicht gerade den Wunsch versprürt dich zu treffen."

"Und wieso musst du dann aus der Ecke angeschissen kommen?", ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass selbst sowas wie schlechte Laune ein Maximum hat, aber meine schlechte Laune schien zu steigen, wie die Zahl meiner Verehrerinnen.

"Ich glaube niemand hätte sich deine Showeinlage entgehen lassen."

Jetzt fing er auch noch an zu lachen. Gäbe es einen Pro-Selbstmord-Klub, wäre ich mit Sicherheit innerhalb dieser Minute noch Mitglied geworden.

"Ich warne dich Potter, treibs nicht zu weit!", fuhr ich ihn an, als ich ein verhasstes, schrilles Glockengebimmel wahrnahm.

Nicht das auch noch! Herr, womit habe ich deinen Zorn so auf mich gezogen? Gut, ich war nicht immer der netteste, aber darüber kann doch ein gerechter Herr inweg sehen, oder nicht?

Reflexartig sprang ich hinter eine der Statuen. Bevor ich mich versah, stand ein gewisser Volltrottel an mich gedrängt.

"Potter, was machst du da?", wisperte ich zornig und versuchte ihn von mir wegzudrängen. Aber meine Position schien ungünstig, denn er war momentan stärker.

"Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

"Das wäre mir neu. Und wieso, Mister Ich-bin-doch-nicht-verrückt,drängst du dich dann wie ne Schwuchtel an mich!"

"Die VF sind im Anmarsch, das ist jawohl Grund genug"

"Das du ein Psycho bist, ist nichts Neues, aber das übertrifft echt jeden Scheiß. Was redest du da?"

Die Frage hätte wohl eher lauten sollen "Was hast du geschluckt?" Aber das ist mir erst später eingefallen, und spät zu antworten ist nicht schlagfertig. Gott sei Dank bin ich ja schlagfertig.

"Wenn du nicht wegen der VF hinter die Statue gesprungen bist, wieso dann?", fragte Potty verwundert. Sein Gesicht war mit eindeutig zu nahe an meinem. Und sein Bein in meinem Schritt war auch nicht gerade ein Glückstreffer heute.

Scheiße, wie lange hatte ich schon niemandem mehr an meinem Schritt? Ich bin eindeutig zu empfindlich da unten geworden.

"Heute ist Valentinstag. Da ist Deckung nie verkehrt.", antwortete ich und versuche vehement das Bein zu ignorieren.

Ist dem idiotischen Idiot das eigentlich nicht peinlich? Schließlich ist es SEIN Bein in MEINEM Schritt.

"Potter, könntest du jetzt endlich verschwinden?", fuhr ich fort. "Ich hab es dir doch schon mal gesagt, ich kann nicht. Die VF ist im Anmarsch, ich bin dich nicht lebensmüde und lauf denen über den Weg."

Das Glockengebimmel wurde immer lauter, scheinbar bewegten sie sich auf uns zu.

"Was um Satans und Jesus Namen ist die VF?"

"Die Valentinstag-Fanatiker. Die 7 Mädchen, die sich nach den 7 Todsünden benannt haben. Wenn sie einen zu fassen kriegen, kommt man nicht mehr lebend wieder raus. Die zwingen einen rosa zu tragen oder Liebestränke zu schlucken."

"Man, und ich dachte du und deine Versagerfreunde wärt die einzigen Freaks auf dieser Schule"

"Heißen Dank, Malfoy."

"Immer doch."

Ja, der Tag ist die Hölle. Wahrscheinlich grausamer als die Hölle es je sein würde, aber das, ist wirklich, ich meine wirklich wirklich, zu viel des Guten. Besser gesagt schlechten.

"Ach du Scheiße Malfoy! Du hast nen Steifen", entfuhr es Harry. 


	2. Volle Latte

"Guck nicht hin verdammt, du notgeiler Bock!"

Verflucht!

"Jetzt geh endlich weg!" 

"Ich kann nicht, verdammt. Sie sind fast an uns vorbei, geduld dich doch noch."

GEDULDEN? Na der hat gut reden, der hat ja auch keine Latte!

"Ich hab hier ne Latte, und du erzählst mir einen von beruhigen?"

"Sieht so aus, und jetzt Shhh"

"Potter, ich warne dich."

Die VF, oder wie diese Bekloppten-7-Sünden-Weiber sich auch immer nannten, marschierten nun neben der Statue vorbei. Ein Wunder dass sie uns nicht sahen, aber so wie Potter mich daran drückte, waren wir wohl nicht so leicht zu sehen.

"Geh... hier weg, mann!", zischte ich, aber anstatt endlich das Weite zu suchen, rückte er noch näher heran.

Hat der Kerl eigentlich noch alle Latten am Mast? Okay... der Vergleich mit den Latten ist hier wohl doch reichlich fehl am Platz.

"Nicht jetzt, es geht einfach nicht."

"Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, dann wär das alles nicht passiert, Potter"

"Ich bin auch nicht frewillig gekommen, es hat sich nun einfach so ergeben."

"Was macht ihr da?", eine entsetzte Stimme riss uns aus unserer kleinen Fehede.

Hach, der Tag kann wirklich nur schöner werden.

"Weasley, verzieh dich! Bettel woanders.", legte ich direkt los. Eigentlich hätte ich mich in einer solchen Situation zurück halten sollen. Ich meine, schließlich war nicht er derjenige, der von seinem Erzfeind an eine Statue gedrängt wurde und dabei noch ne Latte hatte. Aber man kennt mich ja, ich wäre kein Malfoy, wenn ich nicht jeden anfahren würde, der nicht halbwegs so schön ist wie ich.

"Harry, was tust du da? Um Himmels Willen. Oh mein Gott, dieses Bild hat sich in meine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Ahhh!", rief dieses verdammte Wiesel theatralisch.

"Ron, jetzt überleg doch mal, das ist nicht - "

"Ich meine, Harry, ja okay, nach der Sache mit Cho letztes Jahr kann ich ja verstehen, dass du dir jemand neuen suchen willst. Aber wieso dann... wieso dann DEN?"

Ich merkte wie Harry sich langsam nach hinten bewegen wollte, aber nicht mit mir. Ich würde mir nicht die Blöße geben, und Weasley zeigen, dass ich nen Steifen hatte. Schnell griff ich Potters Arme und zog ihn wieder zurück.

Perplex starrte er mich an. Gut, wir waren so nah aneinander, dass das wohl kaum noch feierlich war.

"Mal -", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn hastig.

"Wiesel, hat die deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, andere nicht zu stören? Merkst du nicht, dass wir allein sein wollen? Oder bist du selbst dafür zu dumm?"

"Harry, sag dass das nicht wahr ist", flehte der dümmliche Rotschopf.

Mist, was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Wie konnte ich diese Kakerlake denn nun endlich überzeugen, dass er hier wirklich fehl am Platze war?

"Ron -"

Der Tag ist sowieso nicht mehr zu retten...

Verstört kniff ich meine Augen zusammen und drückte meine Lippen auf Potters.

Man, der hatte ja gar nicht solche Schleifsteinlippen, wie die immer aussahen. Natürlich waren sie nicht so weich und seidig wie meine, aber immerhin.

"So Weasley, ich würde gern hier weitermachen, aber mit Publikum kann ich das nicht so gut, verstanden?", giftete ich, und er nahm auch auf der Stelle reißaus. Mein Plan hatte gefruchtet, aber zu welchem Preis?

Nur an einem einzigen Tag bin ich zur schwulen Lachnummer für 2-Klässler und Tucken geworden. Das soll erst mal jemand toppen.

Augenblicklich löste sich Potter von mir und wich zurück. "Was.War.Das?", fragte er außer Atem. Scheint sehr geschockt der Arme, aber nach meinen Küssen ist erst mal jeder betäubt. Meine Küsse sind wie Chloroform. Hm... ob das wohl wirklich ein Kompliment ist?

"Bist du etwa schwul? Ich meine, ich habe schon immer die Vermutung gehabt, aber dass es wirklich so ist, dass -"

"Potter du Vollidiot! Was fällt dir ein sowas zu sagen, sogar sowas zu denken? Ich bin der größte Hetero des ganzen Universums. So hetero wie ich, das kannst du dir nur wünschen! Mir laufen die Mädchen hinterher, wie die Fliegen der Scheiße!"

"Malfoy, Scheiße kann nicht laufen."

"ICH WEIß! Es geht um das Prinzip du Wunderknabe!"

"Und trotzdem schwul."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum, und ging.

"Wie kannst du es wagen? Potter... Wie kannst du nur? POTTER, ich rede mit dir! Komm sofort zurück!", schrie ich ihm hinterher, aber dieser Mistkerl blieb einfach nicht stehen, und mit einer Latte durch die Gänge zu rennen war nicht das Klügste.

Irgendwann werde ich ihn umbringen, das schwöre ich, und wenn es das Letzte ist!

Dieser Tag war so schwarz, dass er auf einer Farbskala wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu erkennen wäre.

Zumindest war auf meinen Prachtkerl Verlaß und nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sich wieder in den Normalzustand versetzt und ich konnte endlich hinter dieser scheiß Säule hervor kommen.

Jetzt musste ich erst mal Zabini suchen. Er ist zwar heute auch völlig gestört und schleimig, aber ich brauchte ihn jetzt.

Nach der Sache war ich vollkommen erledigt. Potter dachte, ich wäre schwul, und nicht genug, ich hatte ihn geküsst. Das war mit Abstand das widerlichste, was ich je getan hatte. Eine neue Nummer 1 war geboren und hatte die Maden, die ich wegen ner verlorenen Wette mal essen musste, gnadenlos vom Thron gefegt.

Auf dem Weg durch die Gäng musste ich vor einigen verrückten Weibern flüchten, die sich mir kichernd in den Weg warfen, oder mir sogar nachstellten.

Schrecklich, das Ganze! Gut, ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln, wer wird nicht schwach bei diesen goldig glänzenden, blonden Haaren, den wunderschönen Augen und der sportlichen, sexy Figur?

Da der Unterricht seit 5 Minuten angefangen hatte, musste er schon im Klassenzimmer sein. Verspätet erreichte ich das Klassenzimmer und stand die Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei mit einigen Patzern durch.

Mein Stuhl war unter mir zusammen gebrochen und ich konnte Pansy versehentlich unter den Rock gucken. Kein Anblick den ich besonders genossen hatte.

Auch die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war nicht freundlicher.

Ich glaube, ich hatte bis dahin noch nie einen so schlechten Trank gebraut. Na ja, ein explodierender Kessel bestätigte das Ganze wohl noch.

Auch die restlichen Stunden sahen nicht besser aus. Ich verfluchte diesen Tag und machte jeden an, der mich nur zu lang anglotze.

Was ist mit dieser vefluchten Welt passiert, warum drehen plötzlich alle so am Rädchen?

Ich kam leider nicht dazu, Zabini das Ganze zu erzählen, obwohl... wenn man sowas Zabini erzählt, weiß es innerhalb der nächsten 2 Stunden die ganze Schule.

Ich muss verrückt geworden sein.

Nachdem ich nicht gefrühstückt hatte, schien mein Magen sich langsam doch zu melden, und so liess ich das Mittagessen nicht ausfallen, wie ich es eigentlich geplant hatte.

Theorethisch wagte sich nur jemand hier rein, der ernsthaft suizidgefährdet war, zumindest am Valentinstag, oder der am verhungern war. Ich gehörte ja genrell zu der 2. Gruppe, aber heute würde ich mich wohl eher zu der 1. zählen.

"Hey, Malfoy.", begrüßte mich ein freundlich grinsender Zabini.

"Schraub dein scheiß Lächeln ab, Zabini. Da wir ja Freunde sind, geb ich dir mal einen Tipp: Gelbe Zähne sind nicht attraktiv."

"Deine Laune scheint sich von Grund auf gebessert zu haben, gut, dass wir das geklärt haben. Hab da ne Warnung für dich. Geh nicht ins unbenutze Klassenzimmer im 3. Stock." "Wieso sollte ich nicht?", gab ich garstig zurück und häufte mir etwas Essen auf den Teller. 


	3. Geisterstunde

Will mir dieser Trottel jetzt etwa noch Vorhaltungen machen? Er ist nicht meine Mutter. Die hat ein Körperteil weniger, zumindest hoffe ich das inständig.

"Ich weiß es selber nicht, aber ich hab von Pansy gehört, die hat von Bullstrode gehört, dass Crabbe von Nott gehört hat, und-"

"Komm zum Punkt verdammt, dein Geleier geht mir echt auf die Eier."

Wow, selbst in einem solchen Moment bin ich noch so kreativ und bin fähig solche Reime anzufertigen. Ich bin echt ein Tausendsasser.

"Jedenfalls sollen wir da nicht rein, angeblich ist da heute was, ich weiß nicht."

"Wunderbar. Als Informationsquelle bist du echt ne Niete."

Ich brauche Ruhe, Frieden. Erhöre mich, Herr.

Nach der nächsten Flucht vor den Verrückten, den Pärchen und Knutschenden, den Fummelnden und denen, die es mittlerweile schon fast öffentlich treiben, rannte ich durch die Gänge.

Man, bin ich verstört. Wer rennt bitte schön wie ein Irrer durch die Gänge? Richtig, Draco Malfoy. Ding ding ding, Jackpot!

"Draaacoooo!"

Scheiße, diese Stimme kenne ich doch. Mist, die Bullstrode, die steht wahrscheinlich auf mich. Baumstamm!

So schnell ich konnte hechtete ich zur nächsten Tür und warf mich in das Zimmer.

Ich will doch nur am Leben bleiben!

Durch ein Rascheln aufgeschreckt, schaute ich auf. Da stand sie... das Schlammblut. Nicht genug, dass sie dort stand, nein, sie musste ja unbedingt in Unterwäsche dort stehen. Hermine Granger, mit rosaner Spitzenunterwäsche und einem Schild "Pack mich aus Ron!".

Herr, ich will sterben! Lass mich einfach nur sterben!

"Ahhh!", kreischte sie.

"Ahhh!", kreischte ich.

Wer von uns jetzt geschockter war, war die Frage. Aber ich war mit 100 Sicherheit angeekelter in diesem Moment als sie.

Diese Masochistin, wieso will sie mir so wehtun? Oh mein Gott, ich werde dieses Bild nie wieder los! Es wird mich in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen heimsuchen, ich werde daran elendig verrecken. Hilf mir Gott! Ich erblinde, oder besser gesagt, ich wünschte ich wäre blind gewesen.

So schnell ich konnte schlug ich mir die Hand vor die Augen und stolperte wieder aus der Tür, natürlich nicht, ohne vorher gegen die Wand zu rennen.

Alles, nur weg. Weg, weg, weg! Scheiße, muss ich mies gewesen sein, weswegen ich heute so bestraft werde. Ich hasse diesen Tag!

Ich rannte weg, wohin, konnte ich selber nicht sagen, einfach nur weg. Ich fand mich dann nach ein paar Minuten am See wieder. War wohl auch besser so, hier war wenigstens keiner.

Wohin soll ich nur gehen? Es gibt keine einzige Zufluchtsmöglichkeit. Ah, ich will sterben! Selbstmord, die einzige Lösung. Ich muss mich umbringen. Es geht einfach nicht anders. Au Revoir, Adiue, Bye bye grausame Welt. Wer will sich nicht umbringen, nachdem er Granger in Unterwäsche gesehen hat?

Gott, dieses Bild werd ich nie wieder los.

Man kennt das ja aus Filmen, da steht dann eine Person da und sagt "Na immerhin, schlimmer kanns nicht werden", und dann fängts immer an zu regnen. Und irgendwie habe ich mir das echt denken können.

Und der Regen fiel.

Super Sache. Affengeil. Jetzt bin ich nass, wieso muss es denn auch gleich aus Eimern pissen?

Ich drehte mich um und begann den kleinen Hang hinauf zu gehen, zurück zum Schloss. Na ja, mit hatte mal jemand gesagt "Lächel, denn nun kann es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen"

Ich lächelte, und es kam schlimmer.

Da durch den Regen die Erde schlammig wurde, rutschte ich - wie sollte es auch anders sein - aus, rutsche zurück und fiel in den See.

Scheiße ist das kalt. Da frieren einem ja die Klöten ab.

Prustend tauchte ich auf. Zumindest hatte sich jetzt die Sache "nasser kann ich nicht werden" von selbst abgehakt.

"Willst du dich selbst ertränken, Malfoy?", hörte ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme, die eindeutig nur von einem kommen konnte: Potter.

"Wonach siehts denn aus, du hohle Fritte?", antwortete ich aufbrausend.

"Komm da raus, das muss ja irre kalt sein"

"Ach, was du nicht sagst. Is nich wahr. Ich dachte immer, dass das Wasser bei 3 Grad Außentemperatur schön warm ist!"

Wie kann ein Mensch nur so dumm sein? Den IQ bei dem messen zu wollen ist wohl aussichtslos. Das ist so unmöglich, wie die Tatsache, dass ich den Nobelpreis für Atomare Kernphysik bekomme.

Ich wills kurz halten, Potter hat seinen außerordentlich klugen Menschenverstand genutzt und sich wunderbar zielgenau direkt in den See manövriert. Und weil er ja so wundervoll ist, musste er genau auf mir landen.

Ich verfluche den Gott, den es da oben angeblich geben soll. Gott ist wirklich derjenige, der einen immer dann hängen lässt, wenn man ihn um Hilfe bittet.

"Verdammt Potter!"

"Tut mir Leid, das war nicht meine Absicht!"

Ich scheiß auf deine Absichten!

"Tut mir Leid, das war nicht meine Absicht. Hach, ich bin so schwul, dass man das mit Sicherheit 500 MEILEN GEGEN DEN WIND RIECHEN KANN!", äffte ich ihn nach und die letzten Worte schrie ich ihm entgegen.

"Hey, jetzt komm mal wieder runter!"

"Ich will nicht runter, ich will raus, geht das in dein Kleinhirn rein?"

"Ich hab mir auch nicht ausgesucht, gerade mit dem eingebildetsten Affen der ganzen Schule hier in so nem Misttümpel zu sitzen"

Sagte er Affe? Eingebildeter Affe?

"Das reicht Potter!", brüllte ich und warf mich auf ihn. Ein Fausthieb und er taumelte.

Eigentlich hat er ja noch viel mehr verdient als nur diesen einen Schlag, aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Sonst schlag ich ihn noch tot. Ich bin ja so ein Hecht.

Selbstzufrieden drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu, um mir den bestmöglichen Weg aus diesem Schlam(m)assel zu suchen. Ohne jede Vorwarnung wirft sich plötzlich dieser Geisteskranke von hinten auf mich und bringt mich aus dem Gleichgewicht. Mit einem lauten Platschen liege ich wieder vollständig im dreckigen Wasser.

Hat die Klapse heute etwa Freigang? Dafür wirst du sterben!

Nach einer Rangelei im Wasser bleiben wir beide angeschlagen im seichteren Wasser sitzen. Jetzt kann ich nun wirklich nicht mehr.

Man, die Schwuchtel ist ja gar nicht mal so schwach. Der hätte mich fast geschlagen, aber das sag ich ihm natürlich nicht.

"Was wohl dein Date heute dazu sagen wird, das du dreckig da auftauchen wirst. Oder sie wird den Unterschied zu sonst nicht merken, ist ja nicht gerade gravierend.", lachte ich schadenfroh. Eigentlich war ich nur neidisch, weil ich kein Date hatte.

Ja, richtig! Genau das ist der Grund, weswegen ich diesen Tag so hasse. Nicht weil es der größte Kommerztag in der Weltgeschichte ist, oder weil alle plötzlich total austicken. Nein, ich hasse ihn, weil ich niemandem habe, den ich öffentlich befummeln kann, oder den ich küssen kann.

Man hört sich das scheiße an!

Gut, ich, der wundervolle Malfoy, hätte an jeder Hand bestimmt nach 5 Minuten 20 Weiber, aber wenn schon, dann auch jemand, den ich nicht am nächsten Tag vollkotze wenn ich ihn sehe. Und da kenn ich leider keinen. Ich habe niemandem, mit ich schon lange irgendwas zu tun habe. Na ja...

Pansy: Bin ich verrückt?

Zabini: Wie seh ich denn bitte schön aus?

Crabbe: Das ist wohl nicht euer Ernst.

Goyle: Wenn ich für den Rest meines Lebens kotzen will, dann gerne.

Vater und Mutter: Ooookay, das geht eindeutig zu weit.

Es gibt niemanden... außer natürlich Potter, aber ich meine, es ist eben Potter! Jedenfalls hasse ich diesen tag deswegen so. Wahrscheinlich fänd ich ihn sogar so toll wie die anderen ihn finden, wenn ich jemanden hätte. Aber Fehlanzeige. Und deswegen wird er immer ein scheiß Tag bleiben.

Eine Runde Selbstmitleid. Wie schön. Echt zum kotzen.

"Date? Ich hab kein Date. ja, du kannst ruhig lachen.", riss mich Potter aus meinen Gedanken.

Kein Date? Wo, ich war wohl doch nicht der einzige lebende Organismus auf diesem Planeten der heute kein Date hatte.

"Hahahaha! Kein Date! Armseelig Potter!", lachte ich.

"Hast du denn eins?"

"Na klar! Was denkst du dennn? Sind ja nicht alle so wie du. Ha ha ha!"

"Und wen?"

Ja, genau! Wen?

"Geht dich nichts an, Potty"

Scheiße, das rallt der doch sofort. Wie im Kindergarten! "Ich weiß, was das Wort bedeutet." - "Und was bedeutet es?" - "Sag ich nicht".

"Alles klar Malfoy, also wohl auch keins", sagte er.

"Ich hab eins mit Pansy."

"Die geht mit Zabini."

"Hannah Abbott"

"Die mit Seamus Finnigan"

"Millicent Bullstrode"

"Theodor Nott"

Er begann zu lachen.

Lach noch mal Trottel, und deine Zahnbürste greift morgen ins Leere, Kumpel.

"Na da hab ich ja Glück. ich dachte schon, ich wär der Einzige, der heute allein is.", sagte Potter.

"Gleich bin ich nicht mehr allein, innerhalb von 5 Minuten, hab ich ein Date, warts ab.", sagte ich übermütig und wuselte mich irgendwie den Schlamm hinauf.

Okay, dann muss es eben so gehen, die nächste nehme ich.

Triefend betrat ich das Schloss. Verdammter Tag! Ein blondes Mädchen, mit einer Zahnspange kam mir entgegen.

Nein, auf keinen Fall, die nehme ich nicht. Wie sollte ich die denn anmachen? "Hey, wann kommen deine Zähne aus dem Knast?" Wundervoll romantisch. ( Anm. d. Aut.: ich hab nichts gegen Zahnspangen, hatte 3 Jahre eine Feste ' )

Die Nächste die mir entgegen kam, war eindeutig zu jung.

Bin ich ein Pädofiler, oder was?

Na, dann musste es eben die dritte sein. Ich hatte sie noch nie gesehen, aber sie war relativ hübsch, eine Ravenclaw, aber was solls.

"Hey, wie heißt du?"

"Padma Patil. Was willst du Malfoy?"

Oh, ich bin scheinbar so berühmt, dass jeder meinen Namen kennt. Na ja, war auch nicht anders zu erwarten.

"Ah, du scheinst mich schon zu kennen. Schaust mir wohl oft hinterher was?", fragte ich süßlich.

"Du bist Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins. Natürlich kenne ich dich. Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws. Schon vergessen?"

Vertrauensschülerin? Wohl vergessen, na was solls. Soll sich mal nicht so zickig anstellen.

"Ja, scheinbar muss das wohl daran liegen. Heute ist dein Glückstag...ähm... wie heißt du noch gleich?"

"Padma", antwortete sie genervt.

Mir Namen und Geburstage zu merken, war noch nie meine Stärke.

"Genau, Padme. Also, wie gesagt, heute ist dein Glückstag. Ich gestatte dir, mit mir auszugehen."

Trumpf ausgespielt, wunderbar. Der Fisch hängt an der Angel. Der Pfeil im Apfel. Die Pistolenkugel im Kopf.

"1. Ich heiße PadmA, 2. Ich habe kein Date und 3. Ich habe kein Interesse an dir.", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich affektiert um und ging.

Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Was bilden sich überhaupt heute alle ein? Diese Ische. Dafür wird sie büßen. Ich glaube, langsam sollte ich eine Liste anlegen, wer heute alles büßen muss. Das wird auf Dauer echt lästig sich das alles zu merken.

Wütend stapfte ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Malfoy! Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Was soll ich nur heute Abend anziehen?", fragte Nott, besser gesagt Nervtötender-Nichtsnutziger-Nudelhirniger-Nott.

"Verzisch dich!"

"Aber es ist wichtig, ich weiß wirklich nicht, den schwarzen Umhang, oder doch den Dunkelblauen. Den Dunkelblauen habe ich heute in Hogsmeade gekauft, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher:"

Gott, müssen die mich alle nerven? Ich will doch einfach nur meine Ruhe! Haben die alle keinen guten Psychologen, den sie mit diesem Scheiß zutexten können?

"Was ist denn bitte so wichtig heute Abend?", giftete ich.

Wild rudernd hüpfte er auf und ab.

"Gibt es einen grund, weswegen du aussiehst wie ein Affe, der einen Aktenschrank im Arsch hat?", fragte ich sauer.

"Heute Abend ist doch der Valentinstagsball. Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

"WAS! Ihr wollt mich doch alle verarschen. Was ist heute für ein beschissener Scheißtag? Vergiss es! Da geh ich nicht hin! Nie im Leben!", brüllte ich.

Das ist zuviel. Ich stand noch niemals dem Selbstmord so nahe wie jetzt. Man reiche mir ein Messer.

"Hast du Draco von dem Ball erzählt, oder warum brüllt er hier so rum?", erkundigte sich ein fröhlich pfeifender Blaise, der zur Tür herein kam.

"Verzieh dich Zabini, sonst fängst du wieder an miserable zu singen und die Ratten anzulocken.", keifte ich.

Man, gingen die mir auf die Nüsse.

"Na los komm, Draco. Spiel hier nicht den Miesepeter und zieh dich um.", tönte Zabini weiter.

Ich spiel dem hier gleich was ganz anderes vor!

"Vergiss es!", mit diesen Worten schwang ich mich auf mein Bett. Ja, jetzt gab es nichts besseres als sich schlafen zu legen. Endlich den Tag hinter sich zu lassen.

Krack! Mit einem lauten Knallen knackte die eine Bettstütze ein, riss eine zweite mit, die anderen brachen durch das Übergewicht zusammen und alles machte eine Höllenlärm.

Ach du scheiße! Was war das denn?

Erschrocken lag ich in meinem "Bett" und sah mich in Trümmern liegen.

"Fuck!", entfuhr es mir.

Zabini und Nott hingegen konnten sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Kreischend, brüllend und weinend vor Lachen lagen sie auf dem Boden.

Ignoranten!

"Was soll daran witzig sein, ihr nichtnutzigen Gorillas?", spie ich.

Nun gut, eigentlich war das Ganze ja eine rhetorische Frage. Trotz allem hatte ich nicht wenig Lust sie aus dem nächsten Fenster zu katapultieren.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen gefangen hatten, begann Zabini wieder zu nerven: "Komm schon...hehe... jetzt kannst du aber echt mitkommen. Wie sieht das denn bitte aus, wenn du da nicht aufkreuzt. Dann bricht dein Ruf wohl... ganz zusammen... Zusammenbrechen .Hahahahaha!"

"Der war gut, Zabini!", lachte Nott und wieder kugelten sie sich wie die Kinder.

Ja, wirklich wunderbar gut. Echt lustig. Ich könnte Backsteine scheißen, so gut war der Witz.

Aber wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. Ich kam wohl nicht drum herum, an diesem beschissenen Ball teilzunehmen.

"Hey, Dray! Dusch dich besser, du riechst wie mein Oppa am Arsch. Der putzt sich den nur an Feiertagen.", warf Zabini.

"Vielen Dank für diese hilfreiche Hintergrundinformation.", gab ich garstig zurück und verschwand ins Bad.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Typ aus so ner Familie kommt. So wie der manchmal riecht könnte man meinen, der würde sich nicht mal an Feiertagen des Klopapiers bedienen.

Immer noch schlecht gelaunt ging ich zusammen mit Zabini die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Überall standen nur knutschende Paare, selbst McGonagall hatte sich Flitwick geangelt.

Echt zum Kotzen. Boah... das wird ja immer ekelhafter. Ich weiß nicht was ekelhafter ist, der Opa der sich nur knapp 30 mal im Jahr den Arsch abwischt, oder die beiden fummelnden Lehrer.

Durch die Menge drängte sich Blaise zu Pansy und ließ mich alleine stehen. Alle machten sich auf in die große Halle. Ich würde mich doch jetzt nicht allein da rein stellen.

Nein danke! Mein Ruf ist sowieso schon hin, so wie ich heute gerochen habe.

Und plötzlich stand ich alleine in der Eingangshalle. Na ja... nicht ganz alleine.

"Hallo! Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Du bist also das Date von Malfoy. Wie heißt du?", fragte Potter, der sich an mich rangeschlichen hatte. Zumindest ging ich davon aus, denn ich habe ihn nicht kommen sehen.

"Lass den Scheiß Potter, du bist nicht lustig.", sagte ich missgelaunt und starrte durch die offenen Flügeltüren in die große halle, in der sich Dutzende von Paaren tummelten.

"Scheinst wohl doch kein Date zu haben."

"Hatte keine Lust mehr auf sie."

"Hm... alles klar."

Natürlich wusste der Trottel, dass ich nie ein Date hatte. Aber eigentlich...nur ganz eigentlich, war es ja nett, dass er so tat, als wüsste er es nicht.

"Gehst du nicht rein?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Nein. Ist mir zu kindisch. Ich bin doch nicht mehr 10. Mein Vater sagt immer, der Valentinstag wäre was für Kleinkinder."

"Da scheint dein Vater wohl Recht zu haben."

Potter, was willst du hier? Jetzt verzisch dich endlich, mann!

"Mach die Biege, Potter, sonst verpasst du noch den Großen Kuss."

"Ich glaub es ist zimlich kompliziert sich selbst zu küssen. Außerdem, eigentlich ist es doch albern sich zu küssen, nur weil es 12 Uhr ist. Sich eine Minute zu küssen ist völliger Unsinn. Und wenn es eine Minute nach 12 ist, dann aufzuhören."

"Gratuliere Potter, du hast einmal in deinem Leben Recht. Back dir ein Eis."

Eine Weile standen wir schweigend da. Die Flügeltüren waren schon längst geschlossen, aber wir starren immer noch daruf, scheinbar hatten wir nicht bemerkt, dass sie zu waren.

Die Uhr schlug 12. Ein lauter Klang von den Glocken draußen war zu vernehmen.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung zog Potter mich an sich und küsste mich.

"Was zum Teufel?", fragte ich entgeistert.

Oh mein Gott, was war das? Was.War.Das? WAS WAR DAS?

"Jetzt sind wir quitt.", grinste er.

"Quitt? Tssee..."

Mit einem Malfoy ist man niemals quitt. So ist das Gesetz der Malfoys. Seit wann es dieses Gesetz gibt? Ich würde sagen, seit gerade.

Unwirsch packte ich Potter am Hinterkopf und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

Verdammt, der kann küssen. Und das nicht mal schlecht.

Ein weiterter Glockenschlag war zu hören. Das bedeutete soviel wie Lösen. Hm...

Verwirt schauten wir uns an.

Man, war das ein komisches Gefühl.

"Meine Uhr ist auf 12 Uhr stehen geblieben", grinste Potter und funkelte mich an. Auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Voller Übermut stießen wir mit den Köpfen zusammen. Ich lachte.

Scheiß Tag! 


End file.
